My Death Battle 18: Robert Alex Splicer VS Lavender REMASTERED
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's OC VS OC. Will Lavender add Robert to his list of victims? Or will Robert teach Lavender a lesson?
1. Part 1: Analysis

(Death Battle theme)

Tech: OCs. They are the peak of a fandom.

Wiz: But what if these two OC rivals met for the first time? Remastered that is.

Boomstick: Robert Alex Splicer, the Hero of the Multiverse.

Bullet: And Lavender, the undead kid creepypasta OC of the future.

Tech: I'm Tech and they're Wiz, Bullet, and Boomstick. And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: The year was 2015. It was a quiet day in America. Too quiet.

Boomstick: Then the overlord Omegron the Conqueror took over. The age of the Multiverse War has begun.

Tech: And there was only 1 person who stood up.

Bullet: And Omegron killed that man, so they settled on an orphan with a special power to save the Multiverse. And his name, is Robert Alex Splicer.

**Bio**

**Name: Robert Alex Splicer**

**Weight: 344 lbs**

**Height: 7'9**

**Age: 13 (Multiverse Peril) 46 (Multiverse Peril 2: The Return of Omegron)**

**Occupation: Hero of the Multiverse.**

Boomstick: That mist coming out of his mouth and eyes is called Spirit Mist.

**Spirit Mist**

**-fragment of his soul combines with souls of his deceased parents**

**-can create a giant hammer**

**-can be controlled to do anything Robert Alex Splicer tells it to do**

**-can create a shield**

**-allows him to fly**

**-allows him to teleport freely**

Tech: His suit is the Battlesuit Mk II.

**Battlesuit MK II**

**-made out of Multiverseanium (A fictional metal stronger and way heavier than titanium), Reinforced Titanium, and Reinforced Titanium Steal Kevlar**

**-nearly indestructible**

**-can keep up to 12 weapons**

**-gives Robert a 50% jump boost**

Bullet: He has a whole arsenal of weapons that he can kill you with, in 50 different ways EACH!

**Arsenal**

**Mega Gauntlet**

**-houses a hidden dagger**

**-can be called on if lost in battle, even from a black hole**

**-houses a missile launcher**

**-made of Reinforced Titanium Steal**

**-can tap into a small fraction of the Spirit Mist to unleash full power**

**-missiles make an explosion so powerful that it will blow up Tokyo with one shot**

**Mega Hammer**

**-Made of oak and multiversanium**

**Spirit Sword**

**-made of some of his Spirit Mist**

**-can use the soul of doner person to shoot a laser**

**-can use the souls of multiple doners to shoot a laser the size of Tokyo, Japan**

**Pump Action 12 gauge shotgun**

**-pump action**

**-hold up to 12 shots at a time before reloading**

**Abilities**

**Spirit Beam**

**-so powerful it once blew through an entire universe with one shot**

**-can charge up to the Red Hurricane (it's twice as powerful as the Spirit Beam)**

**Spirit Shot**

**Charge Punch**

**Spirit Charge**

**Dark Mist Beam**

**-is 4 times more powerful than the Red Hurricane **

**telekinesis**

**mind control abilities**

**Mega Drop Kick**

**-more powerful than Segata Sanshiro's Judo Throw, (which can make his victims explode twice), and the victim explodes four times**

**Form Fusion**

**Earthquake Slam**

**Mega Uppercut**

**-can send the victim into space**

**-Hyper Roll**

Wiz: He even has his own vehicle

**Omega Bike**

**-twin mounted plasma machine guns**

**-can reach mach 10 speeds**

Tech: He has some amazing feats

**Feats and Strengths**

**-fought Chuck Norris to a standstill**

**-fought Segata Sanshiro to a standstill**

**-survived a 50,000,000,000 ton building landing on top of him**

**-rode a rocket into space**

**-survived in space**

**-managed to sneak around Superman's senses and scare him**

**-managed to defeat Omegron the Conqueror (the overlord of an entire army)**

**-survived reentry back into Earth's Orbit**

**-survived an impalement to the chest by Dongan Ronpa's dark magic spears**

**-survived Segata Sanshiro's Judo Throw**

**-punched through a door made of diamonds**

**-bent Sailor Venus's sword (her sword can break diamonds)**

**-broke free from mind control**

**-saved Ryback from CM Punk in WWE wrestling... This is real.**

**-defeated an entire empire**

**-can talk in space, despite the lack of atmosphere**

**-uprooted an entire Redwood tree (the tallest tree on Earth) and used it as a baseball bat to knock a meteor back into space**

**-mastered every fighting style known to man**

Tech: But by popular belief, he is not invulnerable.

**Weaknesses**

**-was defeated by Sailor Moon**

**-can not concentrate for long**

**-lost his other forms in the rematch with Omegron**

**-had his Heavenly Hell Sword break in the same rematch**

**-his own attacks can harm himself**

**-was almost killed in the rematch with Omegron**

**-weight can give him bad heartburn in battle**

**-will do anything to protect the multiverse**

**-uses brute force when fighting**

**-does not always use strategies, but he does it sometimes.**

**-strategies instantly go wrong**

Boomstick: Robert Alex Splicer is a powerhouse. And he will not be afraid to save the multiverse.

Robert Alex Splicer: If there's spirit. I'll be there to protect it.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: In 2014, Dylan Kattawitzz was killed. But the body was never found.

Bullet: Until his body flew out of a vat of radioactive waist a million years in the future.

Tech: And he now known, as Lavender.

**Bio**

**Real Name: Dylan Albino Kattawitzz**

**Weight: 186**

**Height: 6'4**

**Age: 13 (Because in his world, radioactive waist has non aging values)**

**Occupation: An undead killing commander of the creepypasta army**

Boomstick: Enough with the talking, on to the good stuff. The weapons

**Arsenal**

**-Machete**

**-baseball bat**

**-Tomahawk**

**-katana**

**-Sai**

**-Nunchucks**

**-Chainsaw**

**-Beretta Model 1915**

**-Beretta Model 1934**

**-Glock 18**

**-Walther P99**

**-.44 Magnum**

**-Sawed Off Shotgun (modded to use the 8 millimeter shotgun shells)**

**-Pump Action 12 gauge M90 Shotgun (Uses 8 millimeter shells that were banned worldwide to near extinction)**

**-H&amp;R Ultraslug Hunter**

**-Remington Spartan 100**

**-Cooey 84**

**-AAI SBR**

**-AB-3**

**-Adaptive Combat Rifle**

**-ADS Amphibious Rifle**

**-AEK-971**

**-AG-043**

**-AK-47**

**-7.62 Tkiv 85**

**-Accuracy International Arctic Warfare**

**-Armalite AR-50**

**-Blaser R93**

**-M134D-H (Hand Held version)**

**-BREN LMG**

**-Accuracy International AW50**

**-China Lake Grenade Launcher**

**-Defcom XL200**

**-Boys Anti-Tank Rifle**

**-Type 100 (portable flamethrower type 100)**

**-Type 93 (portable flamethrower type 93)**

**-Fallschirmjagergewehr 42 (FG42/FjG42)**

**-Flammenwerfer (FmW 35)**

**-M-160 Rocket Launcher**

**-STEN SMG**

**-M2-2/M9A1-7**

**-Blunderbuss**

**-Duval Model 1765**

**-Harpers Ferry Model 1805**

**Rainbow Gun**

**-shoots molten rainbows to melt an opponent**

**-got it when he defeated the Rainbow Factory by himself**

**Abilities**

**Eyesocket Beam**

**-is so powerful it burned through Creepypastanium (A fictional metal stronger and denser than Tungsten, which is the strongest metal on earth!)**

**-can be charged up to the Hyper Eye Blast**

**Eyesocket Shot**

**Mega Skydrop**

**flight**

**teleportation**

**Mega Charge Punch**

**Super Charge kick**

**Mega Spin**

**Fire Orb Blast**

**-can explode on impact three times**

Tech: Lavender is pure rage and revenge in incarnate. He will do anything to win a fight. Even if it means killing fellow creepypastas.

**Feats and strengths**

**-fought Slenderman to a standstill**

**-was crushed by a 50,000,000,0000 ton building and crawled out of the rubble with absolutely no scratches**

**-can sense out people. Creepypasta or not**

**-in the crossover: Creepypastas VS Fredbear's Fright, he had his head caught in Springtrap's head and just ripped it off without pain  
**

**-in the crossover: Creepypastas VS My Little Pony, Lavender was blown through the chest by Twilight's magic laser and fought like nothing was wrong with him**

**-fought the leader of the rebellion to the death. And won**

**-choked out RED from the creepypasta Godzilla NES**

**-he once uppercuted Springtrap into orbit, flew into orbit, and slammed him into the ground**

**-can catch a bullet out of thin air**

**-can swim in Arctic waters without freezing or having any signs of Hypothermia**

**-punched through Creepypastanium with his bare fist**

**-stopped the rebellion singlehandedly**

**-nearly destroyed the creepypasta army**

**-managed to rule the multiverse once**

**-destroyed the Rainbow Factory alone**

Boomstick: This guy is the definition of mankind

Tech: But don't confuse flaws with being manly.

**Weaknesses**

**-was beaten by Sally Williams**

**-his own weapons could kill him**

**-his own abilities can beat him**

**-head can come off easily, which can kill him, but slowly**

**-has A.D.H.D**

**-needed his fellow creepypastas to help him rule the multiverse**

**-will do anything to destroy the multiverse**

**-in the crossover with MLP, the My Little Pony characters won**

**-uses brute force over strategies**

**-will rush blindly into battle**

**-other form was lost when he killed Zalgo**

**-not very bright in combat**

**-abilities have a usage limit**

**-bones can be easily broken**

Boomstick: Lavender is a true fighter. And will do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means becoming a traitor!

Lavender: Who makes you the boss of me Jane?

(Lavender then walks away with Jane the Killer looking angry at him)

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet and Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! REMASTERED!

(Death Battle logo)

It was a calm day in the New York City. Well, as quiet as it can be. Then all the noises were drowned out by everyone looking at 2 portals that appeared out of no where. One was black with a blood-red tint to it and one with a blue, red, and white swirl. Then Lavender jumped out of the black one. Followed by Robert Alex Splicer jumping out of the blue, red, and white one.

Lavender: Looks like it's your time to die, Jumpsuit Boy.

Robert Alex Splicer: I should be saying that to you.

They then both got into a fighting stance.


	2. Part 2: The Fight

(Death Battle logo)

It was a calm day in the New York City. Well, as quiet as it can be. Then all the noises were drowned out by everyone looking at 2 portals that appeared out of no where. One was black with a blood-red tint to it and one with a blue, red, and white swirl. Then Lavender jumped out of the black one. Followed by Robert Alex Splicer jumping out of the blue, red, and white one.

Lavender: Looks like it's your time to die, Jumpsuit Boy.

Robert Alex Splicer: I should be saying that to you.

They then both got into a fighting stance.

**FIGHT!**

Lavender then took out a machete and rushed towards Robert Alex Splicer, only for him to dodge him. Then Robert Alex Splicer hit Lavender in the back with the dagger in the Mega Gauntlet. Then he kicked Lavender off the blade then kicked him into a building. And then Lavender hit the building, it collapsed on top of him. Robert Then started walking away. Then Lavender rose from the rubble and tackled Robert Alex Splicer in a different universe.

**Universe: Creepypasta World**

In Slender Mansion, the Creepypastas like Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, and Sally Williams were having fun at the table. Then Lavender and Robert Alex Splicer broke through the table. Then they both got up. Lavender then took out the type 100 and tried to light Robert Alex Splicer on fire with it because it was a flamethrower. But Robert just ran right through it and tackled Lavender into another universe.

**Universe: Sofia the First**

It was calm in the castle. Then Lavender and Robert Alex Splicer broke into the castle by the stain glass window.

Lavender: Looks like I underestimated you.

Robert Alex Splicer: You haven't seen nothing yet.

He then charged and fired a Spirit Shot and it hit Lavender dead in the face. But the only damage it done was destroy Lavender's trademark helmet. Lavender then dug under the castle. Then the castle shook. At that moment, Robert knew what was happening. Lavender was picking the castle up. The whole castle! Before Robert Alex Splicer reacted, the undead kid threw thee castle. Robert Alex Splicer then flew out with the family and staff in his arms. When he put them down safely, he flew as fast as he could to catch up with the castle. When Robert Alex Splicer grabbed the castle, he threw it right back at Lavender. Lavender was fast enough to dodge the giant building. But he wasn't expecting Robert Alex Splicer to teleport him to a different universe. Sofia and everyone in the kingdom had a bad feeling about this.

**Universe: Grand Theft Auto**

They were still fighting, even when they were falling towards the city at high speeds from 50,000,000 feet above the ground.

Lavender: Give up now!

Robert Alex Splicer: NEVER!

Then Robert Alex Splicer kicked Lavender to the ground, and that made an enormous crater. Then Robert Alex Splicer shot a missile out his the missile launcher in his Mega Gauntlet. And when it made contact, it blew up the whole city. The whole city was replaced by a giant crater. When Robert teleported to the wreckage of Lavender, he was surprised when the undead kid grabbed him by the neck and stood up with only a few scratches and cuts. Lavender then took out a blunderbuss and was about to pull the trigger.

Lavender: Any last words?

Robert Alex Splicer then began to charge up an attack. And when lavender pulled the trigger, Dark Mist came out of his mouth. Then he fired the Dark Mist Beam. At first, Robert thought Lavender was dead finally. But then Lavender got up.

Robert Alex Splicer: ARE YOU A HUMAN TANK!?

Robert Then tackled Lavender into a new universe

**Universe: Real World (New York to be precise) (A.K.A The Battlefield Before The Other Worlds)**

They then landed on top of a truck on a bridge Robert then looked at the rubble of the same building he pushed Lavender into a while ago. Robert Alex Splicer knew about Lavender's defenses now, so he was on the defensive. But he quickly switched back to offensive when Lavender began charging towards him. He then took the STEN SMG and shot the tires to knock Lavender off his balance. This caused the truck to swerve out of control. The truck then began to knock cars off the bridge. Then the truck flipped over, sliding of its side, making cars fly into the air. While in the air, Robert Alex Splicer were having a battle. At first, it seemed Robert Alex Splicer had the upper hand. But then Lavender teleported behind him and kicked him into the water.

Lavender: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!

He then flew up into the air and charges up an Eyesocket Beam. Then charged it up to the Hyper Eye Blast. And while Lavender was charging it, Robert Alex Splicer, from the bottom of the water, charged up the Spirit Beam to the Red Hurricane level. then they shot both of their charged up lasers at the same time. When they collided, it formed a black hole. They stayed looking at it for about a few minutes. Then the black hole started to suck them both in. When they were sucked in, Robert had a really hard time seeing. And his Spirit Mist couldn't create much light in there. Then he saw the brightness of a rainbow far in the darkness. Then he noticed it was heading in his direction. He dodged it in time and saw Lavender with a machine that looks like a factory funnel. Then Lavender shot another rainbow at him. And he dodged it again. And over, and over, and over. Outside of the black hole, the rainbows were spurting out like crazy because of Robert Alex Splicer dodging them. And the rainbows were blowing up building when they made contact with the various buildings. This was literally the apocalypse. Back inside the black hole, Robert was teleporting everywhere to dodge the rainbows. Then Robert Alex Splicer teleported close enough to tackle Lavender into a different universe.

**Universe: Pokemon**

Ash Ketchum and his friend were walking along, minding their own business. Then Robert Alex Splicer crashed in front of them. They knew when when Robert Alex Splicer is fighting, run for cover, and they did. Robert and Lavender were in the middle of a town in Kalos, where Ash and his friends were, exchanging blows. Then Lavender took a Boys Anti-Tank Rifle and shot the rocket at Robert Alex Splicer, who dodged it, making the missile hit a random building.

Robert Alex Splicer: YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP ME?!

He then tackled the undead kid into another universe. When Ash and his friends came out of the cover they were hiding, they saw the whole town in rubble. And they knew too, it was the apocalypse.

**Universe: Powerpuff Girls**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were telling their class on how they beaten and killed the Dazzlings. Then Lavender and Robert Alex Splicer bursted through the wall. Then Blossom took out a device that lets her see into other universes and saw that the Sofia the First universe was up in flames, the real world's New York were in rubble, and the town in the Pokemon universe was all nothing but rubble. She then told the whole class that it was the apocalypse. The ones fighting will keep fighting until one of them perishes, even if it means destroying the places that care and protect. Then Robert picked up a table behind him, which was the table that the Powerpuff Girls were at, and threw it at Lavender, only for him to slice it in half with his machete. Then he took out a China lake Grenade launcher and shot a grenade at Robert, who caught it and threw it back before it exploded, making it explode on Lavender instead. Lavender, who is now enraged, charged at Robert Alex Splicer. And as soon as Lavender got close to Robert, the Multiverse Hero picked up Lavender and threw him into the ground behind him, causing a giant THUD! Then when Lavender got up, Robert Alex Splicer teleported them to a different universe. The kids and teacher, along with the Powerpuff Girls looked outside, seeing the city of Townsville in flaming rubble.

**Universe: Team Fortress 2**

As usual, RED Team was Fighting BLU Team. But then Robert Alex Splicer charged with Lavender in his hands and slammed him into a giant boulder. And he kept slamming him into the same boulder 3 times. Then Robert Alex Splicer tried to throw Lavender into a building, only for Lavender to touch the ground, grab Robert's arm, and throw him into the building Robert was planning to throw him into. Then Robert got up and shook it off. Then Robert took out his Spirit Sword.

Robert Alex Splicer: I NEED YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!

Then both RED team and BLU Team gave him their souls. Then the sword collected the souls. He then used his Spirit Mist to contact Jinx from League of Legends. Then he told her that he needs the souls from her universes's heroes. He then done this for every universe he came into contact with. The sword then began to glow an eerie white.

Robert Alex Splicer: THIS IS WHERE THIS ENDS!

Then Robert Alex Splicer shot a giant laser at lavender, and the laser was the size of the Milky-way Galaxy, not the candy. Then Lavender charged up and shot a Hyper Eye Blast, but that didn't even effect it. And this is when Lavender realized, he was dead.

Lavender: Oh NO!

Then the laser hit lavender. Not only did it kill the undead kid, but it destroyed a lot of buildings in the blast. Knowing he finally won, Robert Alex Splicer got down on both knees and took a few deep breaths.

Robert Alex Splicer: That takes care of him.

**APOCALYPTIC****!**

(The left screen shows Robert Alex Splicer walking away and the right screen shows Lavender's skeleton falling apart)

Boomstick: Holy crap that was awesome!

Wiz: At first, Robert Alex Splicer had trouble with the bulk of Lavender.

Tech: But he has the never give up attitude.

Wiz: And a crap tons of weapons can only do so much.

Tech: Not to mention Robert took down an empire that was 100 times more powerful than he was. And that was ON HIS OWN!

Bullet: Looks like this battle was **THE END.**

(the next time screen pops up)

Bullet and Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!

A creepy voice: My children... from the very beginning, it was the children who gave me my power. The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary. Dozens of children would fall by my blades. Then the parents of Springwood came for me, taking justice into their own hands. When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. The stuff nightmares are made of. The children still feared me, and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams, and that's when the fun REALLY began. Until they figured out a way to forget about me. To erase me completely. Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten, now that's a B****. I can't come back if nobody remembers me. I can't come back if nobody's afraid. I had to search the bowels of Hell, but I found someone, someone who'll make 'em remember. He may get the blood, but I'll get the glory, and that fear is my ticket home.

Then a creepy animatronic from Five Nights At Freddy's 3 appears. It looks just like Bonnie, but with human like teeth, a broken off ear, and it was gold with a greenish tint.


End file.
